An application program using various sensors is installed in a portable terminal device represented by a smart phone. As the portable terminal device is multi-functionalized, a plurality of sensors of the same type may be equipped in the portable terminal device.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2010/107107 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-157155.